


fervent

by txilar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, catnaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days you just want to relax with a cat. But some cats have claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fervent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



> And Scratches.

“Madara!”

Madara heard another urgent cry from the street below, but didn’t move, idly petting the cat snoozing on his belly, his purrs turning to a snore, rumbling in time with the rise of Madara’s diaphragm.

A rustle of leaves and the shudder of impatient steps announced Hashirama’s arrival.

“Madara, where are you?”

Something dense and broken roiled in his shoulders at the expectant tone. He remained still, eyes closed, one arm behind his head, but even the cat felt the tension snapping inside of him. Two sets of claws dug into his abdomen, but he kept stroking the cat, forcing the odd sensation down, determined to retain his deep relaxation.

“What are you doing? Why are you here? I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Mm.”

“Madara! We had a meeting--I’ve been looking all over for you and--”

Madara opened his eyes and rolled his head until his gaze fell on Hashirama. He stared until Hashirama quelled.

“--oh. I just… What are you doing?”

Madara lifted a hand and waved Hashirama over. “Come. Sit.”

Hashirama squinted at the black cat, who glared just as suspiciously back. He sat on the edge of on a small bench, in the space left by the unyielding planes of Madara’s body.

The sun glared down unrelentingly. It was hot, too hot to be loud, to train, to fight, even to think.

And yet, every single thing about the day irritated Madara. He felt like he was fighting a losing battle against sheer rage at being.

Except for the cat. That was about the only thing that didn’t irritate him. And somehow he felt that Tengan the cat was the only other one who not only understood, but felt the same way.

Tengan’s tail lashed as Hashirama adjusted himself on the bench.

Madara felt vaguely jealous for not having a tail to lash.

“Relax, Hashirama. You are very tense. Tengan doesn’t like that.”

“I think what Tengan doesn’t like is the interruption. We had a meeting with--”

“Shhh.” Madara meant to put a finger over his incessant mouth, but he landed on Hashirama’s chest instead. Opening his eyes, he took in Hashirama’s embarrassed surprise. His mouth rounded to speak and Madara let his fingers slide up to cover that noisy mouth.

“Let’s just enjoy the quiet.”

Tengan made a short miao, as if in agreement, and thumped his tail against Hashirama’s leg.

Hashirama made a strangled noise, as if he couldn’t bare to repress the urge to speak. Madara turned his head away, closed his eyes, and let his hand fall to pat Hashirama’s belly. He felt Tengan’s claws and smiled. Tengan’s claws and Hashirama’s weren’t so different.

“Both of you. Hush. I need to think.”

-fin-


End file.
